The Trials of Daniel Jackson
by slep
Summary: Daniel comes through the gate after going through an agonizing ordeal. What happened to him, why will he not speak. Much Daniel whump and SG1 family bonding.
1. Chapter 1

"Unscheduled off world activation." Rang through the base, long ingrained habits put everyone into position and they waited to see if it was friend or foe.

Then "Receiving a code it's SG1." Walter said

"Open the Iris" Hammond ordered.

The Iris opened and the air men trained their guns on the wormhole. A minute passed then a nightmare came walking through the gate. Daniel Jackson stepped through the gate his arms tied to a crossbeam, he was completely naked and he left a trail of blood as he walked.

"Stop right there." An Air man ordered training his gun at Daniel

"Hold your fire." Hammond ordered jolted out of his stunned disbelief "Get a medical team in there." Hammond ordered Walter.

Hammond rushed into the gate room, but SG1 was already there. Daniel had stopped a few feet from the base of the ramp, head bowed, and his shoulders shaking slightly from the strain. Jack ran up and quickly tied his jacket around Daniel's waist, while Teal'c and Sam rushed to examine the ropes.

"I need a knife." Sam ordered seeing how well the knots were tied.

A guard stepped up and held out his knife, while two others came and helped take some of the weight from Daniel's shoulders. Jack was given a second knife and both he and Carter quickly cut the ropes, while the two soldiers hoisted the beam and maneuvered it of Daniel's shoulders and down the ramp to the floor. Daniel started to collapse his shoulders shaking and his legs barely able to support him. Sam took his arm, while Teal'c slipped an around his shoulders.

"It's alright Daniel, your safe." Sam said

Daniel jerked his head towards her and then slowly lifted his eyes and looked around the gate room. His breath quickened, tears filled his eyes, and his face burned with shame. Daniel stood silently as Jack, Sam, Fraiser, and Teal'c all talked to him and tried to lead him to the waiting gurney. He tilted his head as if listening for something, then shook himself free from their hands. Tying Jack's jacket tighter, Daniel strode from the Gate room proud and defiant. They were all too stunned to stop him. Fraiser was the first to recover and followed him, then Jack, Hammond, Sam, and Teal'c. They followed Daniel to the infirmary where he pulled the curtain back from the farthest bed and shut it behind him. Janet gave quick orders to a nurse as she followed him. Janet found Daniel laying on the bed still as a statute the jacket on the floor. Coming closer Janet soon discovered the reason: whip marks going from his shoulders, down his back to his but and thighs. Seeing bits of white through the ocean of red Janet decided against the morphine and gave him a sedative.

Janet emerged an hour later to find SG1 waiting for her.

"What happened to him?" Sam asked softly.

"He was whipped his entire back, and legs. I also found bruising on his arms and wrists. I'll have more information after I run more tests."

"Can we see him?" Sam asked

"I'm sorry he's sleeping and due to the extensive nature of his injuries I have to leave unclothed for now."

"You mean he's still naked?" Jack snapped

"Yes Colonel I'm not happy about it either but I need to keep an eye on his injuries. I've covered him with several sheets and I'll the corridors cleared when I take him for an MRI." Janet said.

* * *

"Daniel, I'm so sorry for what happened." Katrine said almost in tears "This isn't right, you didn't deserve this, even if you did break there laws."

Daniel gave a muted groan and turned his head to the wall. It was the middle of the night the infirmary was quiet and Daniel was alone, shielded from sight by a white cloth. Katrine longed to comfort him but found herself crying instead "Please, please you have to be strong, you have to come back, I can't do this on my own."

Daniel didn't speak so Katrine against her better judgement gave him more of her strength. She was about to speak again when the curtain was pulled back and Dr. Fraiser came in "Alright Daniel it's time for another dose of morphine." She said gently bending over and giving him the shot. She left the room for her office leaving the infirmary empty of all but Daniel Jackson. In the quiet gloom a woman's voice gentle and strong was singing.

**A/N Please, Please Review I live for reviews. If I get enough interest I will continue. Or let me know your interest by following/favoring.**


	2. Chapter 2

Katrin shook her head "Daniel this is not a good idea."

Daniel ignored her and shifted his arms again trying to gain enough leverage to propel himself upright. Katrin sighed and gave in; with her help Daniel got to his feet and wrapped the sheets around his waist. Daniel limping slowly on battered feet, moved around the curtain to the dark, empty infirmary. It took the pair seven minutes to reach the linen closet and three more to find what they needed.

"Well it seems fortune still favors you Daniel." Katrine said as they stumbled their way back to the bed.

Daniel sagged against the bed exhausted by the short walk. He barely managed to crawl onto the bed before passing out.

"Dr. Jackson." Someone gently shook his shoulder "Dr. Jackson who gave you the scrubs?"

Daniel stared into the kindly compassionate face of the SGC nurse before turning his head towards the wall. Katrine heard the nurse leave and then two pairs of footsteps approaching the bed.

"Daniel did you take the pants out of the closet?" Dr. Fraiser asked. "I know it's hard but I need to check your injuries and I can't do it when you're dressed." She said when Daniel didn't respond.

Dr. Fraiser gave Daniel a shot of morphine and then examined his back. Janet paused when she got to Daniel's waist but Daniel didn't move a muscle and she slowly pulled the pants down to his feet. Daniel clenched the bed sheet as she completed the rest of the exam and Janet noticed the pillow was wet with tears as she pulled the pants back up. Putting a compassionate hand on Daniel's shoulder, Janet tenderly pulled the sheets up to Daniel's neck.

* * *

SG1 found their way to the infirmary later that morning. Pushing the curtain the curtain aside they found Daniel asleep on his stomach, stark white bandages on his back, around his arms, and covering his feet. Not wanting to wake him but needing answers Jack moved over to the bed almost losing his balance on a pair of slippers. Teal'c caught him before he fell; Sam moved to wake Daniel but found him already awake and staring at the three of them.

"Daniel how are you?" Sam asked perching on the empty bed next to him.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Jack asked

Daniel's eyes went from Sam to Jack, to Teal'c, to his own bandage wrapped arm before settling on the floor.

"Daniel please talk to us." Sam said

Daniel looking at Sam, opening his mouth he let out a tiny squeak causing Daniel to jump and close his mouth with a sharp click. Instead of trying again Daniel closed his eyes and his shoulders started to shake. Sam got to her feet and reached out a hand towards him. Daniel sensing her hand started to roll over but Jack stopped him.

"Daniel I know this is hard but you don't have to hide from us." Jack said putting a hand on Daniel's head "It's alright Danny, you're safe."

Daniel froze at Jack's hand then turned his face to the pillow and started crying silently. The Alarm rang through the base and jerked upright but fell face first into the pillow. Seeing Dr. Fraiser hurry over, SG1 reluctantly left Daniel and ran to the gate room. They found SG7 coming down the ramp carrying four large heavily ornate chests and Daniel's clothes and gear.

Jack didn't even wait for Major West to clear the ramp before running up and punching him in the eye. West staggered and barely kept as feet, before Jack could hit him again General Hammond ordered him to stop. Jack seized Daniel's things from West and walked over to General Hammond who was standing two feet from the ramp. West also walked over to General Hammond and was joined by the rest of his team.

"Sir what's going on?" West asked

"That's what I'd like to know." Hammond said

"What did they to Dr. Jackson?" Lt Satterfield asked

"They tortured him, then forced him to carry a heavy piece of wood for miles before sending him back stark naked through the gate still carrying the damned thing." Jack said heatedly.

"Colonel O' Neill." Hammond chastised

"Oh God." Satterfield said looking sick as she turned away.

"Major West why didn't you return with Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked

"We were all supposed to go see the Naquada mines but one of the Senators took a liking to Dr. Jackson and invited him to see his Villa. We thought it was safe so we decided to split up and meet in Florent in three days." West said "When we returned from the mines we were told Dr. Jackson had already returned to Earth. When we asked why he didn't take any of his things with him, they refused to answer. They simply gave us gifts and sent offerings to the Goddess Katrine."

"Report to the infirmary, we'll debrief in two hours." Hammond ordered

"I want you three to see if Dr. Jackson can tell us what happened." Hammond said once SG7 had left.

"Yes Sir." Jack said

Upon their return to the infirmary they found Daniel on his side staring at the infirmary door clearly waiting for SG1's return. Teal'c pulled up a stool, while Jack and Sam took seats on the bed.

"That was Major West and his team, they came back with gold, silver, and offerings for some God."

"The offerings were for the Goddess Katrine." Teal'c said in response to Daniel's questioning look.

At the name Daniel smiled then started laughing a horrible haunting laugh only raspy whispering sounds were heard. The laugh sent chills down his teammate's spines it only lasted a few seconds before being cutting short as Daniel's voice gave out.

"So Daniel who is Katrine?" Jack asked as Sam helped Daniel drink some water.

Daniel finished the cup and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. Jack moved to help but Daniel flinched and tried to move away. Sam grabbing an extra pillow came over and helped Daniel instead. Teal'c handed over the tray, pen and paper they had brought and Daniel started to write.

_"Helped 8 slaves to escape from Crassus a guard and a free man were killed. I was caught and sentenced for my crimes_." Daniel wrote.

"Daniel Silas and I noticed a hole bored into the bottom of the log you were carrying." Sam paused clearly unhappy to have to ask "Was your punishment crucifixion?"

Daniel paled and reeled back rubbing his wrists. Teal'c was puzzled but Jack was furious, while Sam was sick with horror. Daniel kept rubbing his wrists as if he could feel the nails, his eyes darting around the room as if searching for soldiers.

"You are safe Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said putting a hand on Daniel's shoulders.

Instead of comforting him Daniel reeled back and tried to get off the bed. Sam called for Dr. Fraiser who quickly administered a sedative.

SG1 stayed with Daniel until it was time for the briefing.

* * *

They were the first to arrive, General Hammond was the last.

Everyone listened with sick horror as Dr. Fraiser described Daniel's condition: His entire back whipped so badly that some of the lashes had cut the skin down to the bone, his feet were shredded from walking for miles barefoot, his shoulders and arms were severely trained and even had some slight muscle tears, there was also numerous bruises and a few cuts. Until he recovered more it was impossible to diagnose his mental state.

"Captain Kloten what did the Etruscans give us?" Hammond asked turning to SG7

"Gold, silver, naquada, and perfume, incense, and jewels for Katrine."

"Any writings or ideas about who Katrine might be?"

"No Sir."

"Did Dr. Jackson tell you anything about this Katrine?" Hammond asked turning to SG1

"No Sir, we asked but he just smiled and then burst out laughing. He did tell us that the reason he was punished was because he helped a group of slaves escape. Somehow during the escape a guard and a man died." Sam said

"And that was all he said?"

"He was sentenced to be crucified General Hammond although I don't know what that means." Teal'c said.

"Crucifixion is a form of execution where the condemned man is whipped, forced to carry a crossbar to a tall post, he is then tied or nailed to a crossbeam which is attached to the post and left to die." Dr. Fraiser said softly

The table was silent for several minutes as everyone pictured the kind, moral, archeologist forced to endure the torturous punishment.

"General Hammond I vote that we wipe this planet from our computers and never go back there."

"I personally agree with you Jack, but I doubt the pentagon will."

"Even after they learn about Daniel?" Sam asked

"I'll talk to them but we need Naquada and the Estrucans are willing to trade."

"Sir, the Estruscans use slaves in there mines, it wouldn't be right to keep using them." Major West.

"Is that why Dr. Jackson went with Senator Crassus?"

"Yes Sir, he was hoping to convince them to stop using slaves."

The conversation continued, while in the infirmary Katrine was making her own plans to both protect Daniel and punish those responsible for his pain.

**A/N One of my darker fics, please please review let me know what you like, dislike all comments welcome or let me your interest by Favoriting/Following.**


End file.
